No Need To Worry
by Bagginsthename
Summary: Just a drabble J/C


Drabble about Clary

Disclaimer: I'll have the usual, Joe. Thanks.

Clary worries about Jace. She knows he worries about her. She had been through so much and Jace wanted to protect her. But he couldn't help her with what was going on inside her head. So, he tried to stay available for her. And he worried.

Clary hated that Jace worried about her. She wanted to let him know everything would be alright. She did worry about his physical safety, fighting demons. She knew this is a Shadowhunters life, but since she was not raised in this world she wondered if she would ever calm down and accept it. Shadowhunters die too. But Jace was different, he was stronger then most and much more alert. She reminded herself how careless demons could be and they were easily overtaken. They don't think much, they just exist. What a bother. Even she had killed a few. She was getting used to that. And there was one more thing. After she watched Jace fight, he would always turn to look for Clary, making sure she was right by him and uninjured. He came right over to her first. She always waited for that first look, when her angel seemed to come back down to Earth. His eyes focusing on her and not a battle. The moment their eyes met she relaxed and smiled. Jace smiled back. She always wanted him so badly at that moment, but they were never alone. She never told Jace that, but one time Izzy made a remark that led her to believe it was written all over her face.

Later, after they returned to the Institute and cleaned up, they all met for something to eat and to debrief. Always vigilant and searching for anything new that may be rising to harm Mundanes. That was when it happened, always near the close when people started to wander off. Jace would look up at Clary. They could be across the table or standing side by side. His gaze would draw her to look at him. It was the all clear and they would meet else where. Sometimes his room, some times hers.

Today, it was late, almost morning even. Clary went to her room, showered a second time since her return, she still felt the need to make sure all the demon goo was gone, and settled on her bed with a book. Then there was a knock. Her door was never locked so she just called out.

"Come in, door open." said Clary.

"Still up I see. I saw the light on under your door." said Jace as he came across the threshold then turned and shut the door. Locking it this time. The click of the lock made Clary look up from her book. She smiled at Jace.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Keeping the demons out." answered Jace.

"I don't think push button locks hold much against magical demons, but they can't penetrate the walls of the Institute, so I've been told. Unless you mean Isabelle and Alec as the demons." joked Clary.

Jace was caught on one word and he didn't seem to hear past that.

"Did you say penetrate?" said Jace with his own naughty smirk and a raise of an eyebrow.

Clary moved over on the bed making room. Jace, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt , barefoot, climbed right in beside her as she closed her book. Jace reached for her book and she gave it to him.

"What do you have here?" asked Jace as he read the spine on the old cloth covered book.

"Everything you always wanted to know about Shadowhunters in bed, but were afraid to ask. By I. M. Goodlooking." said Jace.

Clary laughed as she rolled onto Jace reaching for the book.

"That is not what it says." said Clary, playing along.

"Now give it back. I'll put it away." said Clary.

"Oh, I'll give it back and you'll put it away." teased Jace as he dropped the book on the floor by the side of the bed. He then wrapped both arms around Clary's back and held her onto of him. She closed her eyes and kissed Jace then she pulled away and took a deep breath. When she exhaled all the tension of the night seemed to exit her also. She looked at Jace who came back for more. They kissed and caressed and held each other until their passion could not be stopped. Unaware of the world getting up for the morning, they began making love that wouldn't be satisfied until they fell asleep missing both breakfast and lunch.


End file.
